The present disclosure generally relates to a console assembly disposed laterally between side-by-side passenger seats in a vehicle, and more particularly to a multi-compartment console and armrest assembly for a vehicle.
Many vehicles include a center console assembly located between the driver and passenger seats for use as an armrest and for storage and placement of various articles. Often, the console assembly includes an armrest cover hinged to a base. The base usually defines a storage compartment adapted for receiving various articles therein. More particularly, the storage compartment typically has an open end that is selectively closed by the armrest cover. There is always a need for improved console assemblies that facilitate storage of articles within a vehicle.